


Wish You Were Here（鹿犬星际穿越AU)

by Elvendorkwanwan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendorkwanwan/pseuds/Elvendorkwanwan





	Wish You Were Here（鹿犬星际穿越AU)

James跟Sirius是在加州理工学院的天才少年班认识的，能去那儿读书的基本上都是经过各国层层筛选过来的顶尖聪明的人物，当时地球的环境已经很糟糕了，玉米跟秋葵成为了最后一批能在枯萎病下生存的植物。除了努力发展农业保证仅剩的十五亿人口不被饿死以外，这些孩子成了靠科技拯救人类的唯一希望。

与大多数人相反，在仅剩的可选的两个专业中，James和Sirius都选择了航天与航空工程而不是生物技术，这就意味他们也选择了一条更危险的道路拯救地球——与穿着白大褂在实验室里研究植物样本相比，他们的下半辈子很有可能是孤身在陌生的星系飘荡着，或是更倒霉一点，刚刚离开太阳系就被某个不可见的黑洞撕成碎片。

“这个世界有人是天生的守护者，也有人是天生的开拓者，我想我们都是后者。”James在递交专业申请表的时候曾经这样告诉Sirius，但当时Sirius想的只不过是如果要一辈子都呆在这个沙尘暴弥漫的星球上自己恐怕会发疯。

作为航空专业仅有的两个英国人，他们被分到了同一间公寓，第一周的时候两人相处并不是特别融洽，James与人交往时总是过分热情并且伴随着大量的肢体接触，Sirius曾不动声色地指出他这种性格一点也不英国，而对方则嗤笑他像个私人空间比大犬座vy还要大的芬兰人。但很快，在所有人反应过来以前，他们就变得比任何一对普通的十五六岁情侣还要亲密了。Sirius跟James分享了自己的所有秘密，包括他那暴戾残忍的母亲，终年酗酒的父亲和懦弱孝顺的弟弟。他们喜欢挤在Sirius房间里那张窄小的床上，夏天时两个人常常因为出汗而全身黏腻，但James仍旧习惯性地用手臂搂着Sirius的脖子，使两人贴得更紧。

在加州理工的日子里，他们的成绩一直是最好的，两个人之间甚至有点竞争对手的意味。“但没有什么能离间James Potter和Sirius Black，”麦格教授曾不无自豪地宣称，“即使是一道最具有争议的物理题。除了智力水平，他们俩达成一致的方面仍旧多得令人吃惊。”不知道是否算得上是命运对这两个天赋秉异的年轻人的眷顾——由于突出的表现，James和Sirius在毕业前夕就被宇航局提前双双录用。两个人当然很高兴，在此后的三年里，他们毫无疑问地成为了航空事业里最耀眼的新星。

他们每天都进行着大量的体能训练，为不知何时启动的航天计划作着准备，同时还参与了最核心的外星移民计划的研究，日复一日地推导着那个缺乏了奇点数据就毫无作用的公式。在那些环境变得越来越糟糕的日子里，James和Sirius一边高调地谈着恋爱（James宣称他俩是控制人口增长的楷模），一边争分夺秒地做着最后的努力，心里抱着一丝近乎于天真的想法——他们会找到离开地球的方法的，人类就是这样的生物，过去一直如此，将来也仍将如此。

而事实证明，他们是对的。

Brand教授发现虫洞的那天，Sirius被派去了参加一项试飞任务，但在到达平流层的时候，却因为重力失常而发生了坠机事故。尽管只受了一点轻伤，但Sirius知道这对于一名宇航员意味着什么——他将在很长一段时间内被所有的航天任务拒之门外。

James就是在那时被局里选中去参加LAZARUS计划的。这个计划，说白了，更像是一次绝望的赌注。航空局打算派十二名先驱穿越虫洞，去寻找新的宜居星球，而另一个星系里有什么，谁也不知道。事实上，没有人抱着太大的期望，但他们必须孤注一掷，否则就只能在地球上等死。

接到确切通知的那天，James和Sirius正在公寓的沙发上百无聊赖地看着电视，他们养的猫蜷缩在Sirius的膝盖上，心满意足地发出呼噜呼噜的声音。

James抬起头，他看着Sirius那灰色的眼睛，和因震惊和绝望而变得惨白的脸颊。他们离得那么近，就像每次午夜醒来时一样，他的呼吸温柔地吹在他的脸上。James觉得自己只是坠入了一个令人窒息的梦境，他张了张嘴，试图说些什么，但Sirius挥了挥手，把一切痛苦变得前所未有的真实——

“不，别这样，”他说，“我理解。”

“你不理解。”James的喉咙发紧，“我要去问问Brand，一定还有别的办法，或者别的人选。”

“没有别的人选了。”Sirius很小声地说，视线下意识地移到自己还绑着绷带的手臂上。

James曾想过很多次，但他认为最糟糕的结局不过是跟Sirius一同死在这颗无可救药的星球上，他看见过很多人面对着那些无解的公式痛苦得发疯，他从不是其中的一员。世界再令人难以忍受，他的身边总有Sirius，他从未怀疑过他们最终的去向，只恳求在某个时刻，有人能把他和Sirius放入同一口棺木，以免独自面对死后的漫长寂寥。但是如今，James为自己感到可怜——他甚至没有选择死亡的权利，他必须活着，孤独地，坚强地，漫无方向地活着。

“对不起，”James把脸埋到了手里，咬着牙不让眼泪流出来，“对不起。”

Sirius注视着James，觉得自己正在经历着这辈子最痛苦的记忆，而在此生余下的岁月里，他也许只能靠着这种永无止境的痛苦来怀念眼前的这个人了。

他把身体朝James倾去，一只手环过他的肩，让他的脑袋靠在自己的肩膀上。James反手搂过他的脖子，然后以令人窒息的力度紧紧地拥抱着他，像是想把他刻进自己的身体一般。

“我会去找你的，混球。”Sirius吻着他的脸颊，“等着，我一定会去找你的。”

James被送出地球的那一天恰好是Sirius的生日，他坐在控制中心的大厅里，听着周围的倒数声，手里紧攥着James送给他的手表。当飞船顺利升空的那一刻，所有人都激动而兴奋地从椅子上跳了起来，只有Sirius一言不发地坐在原地，意识到有什么永远地离开了自己。

最开始的两年比想象中要好过一点。Sirius每个月都能收到James从太空发回来的视频信息，由于强磁场的干扰，他们无法进行即时通讯，但是这种留言式的信息至少能让他们了解对方的状况。大多数时候，James在视频里都看上去兴致勃勃，但是偶尔，他会在身后没有人的时候，低声对Sirius说一些肉麻的情话。在很多个失眠的夜晚，Sirius都一个人坐在小公寓里，反反复复地在屏幕上播放着James说话的视频，然后在那些温柔的，夹着杂音的絮絮叨叨里，抽掉好几包烟。

十二个先驱离开之后，局里剩下的人迅速地组成了新的团队，一部分人继续造新的飞船，另一部分人则负责研究反重力公式。作为团队的负责人，Sirius开始发狂似的工作。他在办公室外挂了一块写着“非请勿入”的牌子，同时成天泡在里面，计算着那个迭代公式，力图在没有奇点数据的情况下解出来。他必须要离开地球，更确切地说，他要去找James Potter。Sirius渴望把问题解决，整个宇航局里再没有人比他更疯狂了。

在即将穿越虫洞的那一天，James给Sirius发了最后一条视频信息。

“我们要去另外一个星系了，Sirius，”James的眼睛在黑白屏幕里闪着兴奋的光，然后他的声音又低了下来，“我多希望你也在这儿。”

Sirius在屏幕的另一边悲伤地笑了起来。

“我知道。”他的眼眶红了，“我会去找你的。” 

然后他再也没有收到过任何来自Endurance号的消息。

从那时开始，Sirius开始每天给James发视频信息。Brand说过，穿越过虫洞以后，在另一个星系，先驱们可能会无法再朝地面发射任何信息，但这不代表着他们已经失败。地球还是应该给他们不停地提供资料，直到先驱们找到了宜居星球，然后发出回应。

Sirius在视频里告诉James宇航局里的新进展，飞船制造的失败，环境有多糟糕，以及从其他人嘴里听来的冷笑话。有时候，他甚至只是开着摄像头，然后呆坐上几个小时。他想起自己从前嘲笑James在摄像头前就是个语无伦次的白痴，但现在他却无比地思念对方那跑调的歌声。

失去联系的第四年，最后一批秋葵也消失了，全球人口已经降到了十亿，Sirius每天饥肠辘辘地开车去宇航局，在路上听着收音机里的播音员描述沙尘暴如何又吞掉了一座城市，消失多年的传染病如何再次在大街小巷流行了起来。Sirius敲打着方向盘，烦躁不安地思考着飞船制造的最新进展。

我会找到解决方法的，我会去找你的。Sirius一次又一次地在视频里向James保证道，他用自己都不相信的语气反复强调着。我一定会去的，你要等着。

Sirius开始睡在办公室里，他把公寓里的东西都搬了过去，将两个人养的猫送了人。他在黑板上写满了那些公式，不停地推算，画图，然后一次次地证明，没有奇点的数据，他只是在做无用功。

第九年，宇航局收到了来自先驱之一的Miller的信号，她在卡冈图雅附近的一个星球着陆，并且在那里发现了水跟一些维持生命的基础有机物。宇航局迅速地做出回应，并向她询问其他十一位先驱的下落，但是他们所接收到的只是Miller反复发回来的同一个信号：此星球有希望。局里的人都纷纷躁动了起来，但是飞船还没有造好，而反重力的公式更是毫无头绪。三个月后，Miller的信号也消失了，Brand叹着气，呼吁大家做好最坏的打算。那个夜里，Sirius贡献出了他库存的最后一瓶酒，跟Murphy坐在屋顶上，庆祝他们刚刚燃起又再次熄灭的希望。

“你知道最糟糕的是什么吗？”红发女人晃动着酒杯里的液体。

Sirius不出声地打量着她。

“那就是整个地球剩下的酒都不够把我们灌醉。”Murphy叹口气，把酒一饮而尽。

Sirius第一次开始感受到了在自己四周的挥之不去的绝望。

他将James送给自己的手表锁在了办公室的抽屉里，很少再拿出来看。他不再去猜另一个星系到底发生了什么事情，Brand只当他是单纯地放弃了。毕竟他们还有一个星球的人要拯救，和一个永远派不上用场的公式要研究。Sirius有这么多事情要忙，而他跟那些先驱们的距离，有一个星系那么遥远。

第十一年，Sirius开始反复地做梦，梦到那些在加州理工的日子，他与James通宵赶着论文，那时候环境还没有那么糟，他们还有咖啡可喝；James在浴室里洗澡时放肆的跑调的歌声，他边刷牙边忍无可忍地朝浴帘踹上一脚；他们挤在那张窄窄的床上，四肢交缠，James身上散发出熟悉的令人安心的气味。Sirius早已经放弃了朝Endurance号发信息，也放弃了推算公式。空间站跟飞船也已经在一年前就造好了，但是谁都知道，他们已经没有任何希望了。越来越少的人来宇航局工作了，只有他跟Murphy还会在走廊里遇见行色匆匆的对方。人口已经剧减到七亿，玉米田正在大片大片地倒下，Sirius的鼻腔里每天都充满了人们燃烧庄稼的焦味。他将James送给自己的手表翻了出来，戴在手腕上，在饿得胃痛的时候，他用那块小小的冰凉的金属紧紧地贴住自己的腹部，直到钻心的疼痛慢慢散去。

有一天夜里，他因为无法入睡而在书架前乱翻，一本黑色封面的东西从书堆里掉了下来。Sirius捡起来，认出那是念书的时候James拿来做笔记的本子，Sirius从来没有打开过一次。他反复摸着皮质的封面，然后草草地翻了几页，里面都是James那出奇工整的笔迹写着的一些物理公式。Sirius盯着发了很久的呆，才随手翻到了最后一页，然后他看见上面潦草地写着一句话：

“永远有一个明天，生活给我们明天让我们有机会将事情做好，可是如果我搞错了，当时就是我们所剩的全部，我会对你说我多么爱你，你对我有多么重要。”*

像是过了一个世纪那么久，又或者只是过了几秒钟，一颗滚烫的眼泪砸到了笔记本上。

第十三年，空气里的氮含量越来越高，人们常常感到胸闷和莫名其妙的烦躁不安，自杀率达到了前所未有的高度，有人开始搬去地下居住。Sirius每天都去宇航局，跟Murphy一起为最后的航空计划紧张地工作着。去年他们一连接收到了两个先驱发来的微弱信号，一个来自Edmonds，一个来自James，他们的信息都清楚地显示着已经找到了宜居的星球，并且一直积极地与地球发着互动信号。虽然暂时无法转移地球上的全部人，但是局里已经决定，要派出一艘飞船去考察环境，再把那些还活着的先驱给带回来。

Sirius在知道这个消息时出乎意料的平静，但在那天晚上，他重新翻出所有James寄过来的视频，坐在地板上，不停歇地重温着那些他早已烂熟于心的内容。轮到最后一个录像的时候，他按下了暂停键。跳跃的黑白屏幕上，James正低着头，他刚刚在说“我多希望你也在这儿”。

Sirius眨了眨眼，按下倒退键，年轻的James Potter重新抬起头，注视着摄像头，他的眼睛里闪着光，一边兴致勃勃地比划着手势，语气里满是兴奋，“我们要去另外一个星系了，Sirius。”然后他的肩膀泄气地跨了下来，“我多希望你也在这儿。”

Sirius定定地看着屏幕，手指再次按下倒退键。 

“我们要去另外一个星系了，Sirius。”“我多希望你也在这儿。”

倒退。 

“我们要去另外一个星系了，Sirius。”“我多希望你也在这儿。”

倒退。 

“我们要去另外一个星系了，Sirius。”“我多希望你也在这儿。”

Sirius反复地按着遥控，他的脸在光线的变幻里忽明忽暗。然后他抬手将那块手表取下来，放到唇边，无声地亲吻着表盘。

“我知道，混球，”他的眼眶红了，“我会去找你的。”

 

*选自加西亚马尔克斯的《告别信》


End file.
